


Tutte le volte che Dean Winchester si è comportato da stronzo, tutte le volte che non lo è stato

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Bond, M/M, New Demon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Non si tratta di una "Supernatural-business-way", c'è il mondo di Supernatural, ma non ci si concentra sui casi, più sulle emozioni, gli amori e la famiglia. Era una raccolta nata per unire momenti fluff Destiel, ma i personaggi sono andati avanti e il dramma era inevitabile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nata come raccolta di drabble è diventata più una lunga serie di fatti e one shot. Ogni capitolo è relativo alla trama principale, non ci sarà scritto molto dei casi, ma più che altro come i personaggi affrontano la situazione.

**Cuddles**

 

 

 

Dean si sveglia, ed il posto accanto al suo è freddo, lenzuola e coperta sono sistemate. La mancanza di voglia di uscire dal tepore in cui si trova non gli permette di alzarsi. Il pennuto ancora non ha capito che deve evitare di non farsi trovare di prima mattina nel letto; Dean Winchester sarà pure un duro all’apparenza, ma le coccole alle dieci del mattino non si negano a nessuno. 

 

“Cas.” chiama, dopo essersi girato supino, fissando il soffitto.  

 

Nessun rumore, quindi riprova. “Cas!” 

 

Dei passi si fanno strada nel corridoio ed arrivano a farsi sentire alla stanza da letto, la maniglia fa rumore e la porta si apre. “Dean?” 

 

“Accetto solo una buona scusa” dice Dean, guardandolo e facendogli segno di sedersi al suo posto. 

 

“Sam mi aveva chiesto di controllare una cosa ieri, l’ho dimenticata. Continuano ad esserci un sacco di cose interessanti negli archivi degli Uomini di Lettere” risponde Castiel, tornando a sdraiarsi sotto le coperte spostate dal biondo. 

 

“Sì, sì, sì. Molto interessante.“ fa Dean, mentre gli rimbocca le coperte e poggia la testa sul suo petto, tornando a dormire.  

 

Castiel resta fermo; osserva la testa di Dean muoversi a ritmo del suo respiro. “Mi hai fatto interrompere la ricerca per farmi diventare il tuo cuscino” 

 

“Cas, sei una pessima persona, lasciatelo dire” risponde Dean, senza aprire gli occhi e continuando a sonnecchiare. 

 

“Possiamo sottolineare il fatto che io non sia tecnicamente una persona” 

 

Vede le guance del biondo ritrarsi; Dean sta sorridendo, poi si alza e gli fa ombra con la testa: “No, infatti sei molto più simpatico ed irritante” gli dice, fissando gli occhi nei suoi per qualche secondo, più del solito perché Castiel resta in attesa troppo a lungo, fino a quando non avvicina la testa dell’altro con la mano e scontra le proprie labbra con le sue. 

 

“Ci stavi mettendo troppo” sussurra l’angelo sulle labbra di Dean, mentre l’altro gli sorride contento. Ama provocarlo. 

 


	2. Talk part1

** Talk part1 **

 

Jack era tornato dal weekend da Jody, dove aveva conosciuto le ragazze - almeno poteva parlare con qualcuno di più giovane. 

La presenza di Castiel lo faceva comunque restare al bunker, quindi, in via ufficiale ormai viveva con loro e molte volte li aiutava. Era appena entrato in casa, Castiel e Dean avevano già deciso di vedere un film, Sam voleva ascoltare dei podcast, quindi si era ritirato (Podcast dal nome di Eileen, sarebbe stato occupato). 

“Che film è?” domandò Jack.  

“Dean e la fissa dei cowboy” rispose Castiel, sedendosi e porgendogli una ciotola di popcorn. 

Dean fece partire il DVD, e si sedette accanto a Castiel. “Hey, sono di tutti” si lamentò vedendo le popcorn letteralmente in braccio a Jack. Il ragazzo lo guardò male e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di giallo.  

“Jack!” fece Castiel, divertito. Il ragazzo posò la ciotola sul tavolo di fronte a loro. 

“Devi educarlo meglio” sibilò sottovoce Dean all’angelo e, poco dopo, ricevette una schicchera alla mano troppo vicina alle popcorn. 

“Brutto fi-“  

“Dean!” lo richiamò Castiel, esterrefatto, mentre Jack rise sotto i baffi. 

“Dobbiamo ridiscutere di alcuni punti, qui dentro” disse Dean, facendo svolazzare un dito per aria. 

“Shh, sta iniziando” lo interruppe l'angelo. 

 

Arrivati quasi alla fine del film, Dean era l’unico poco sconvolto dalla trama e dalle scene esplicite, avendolo già visto. Si era quasi accoccolato di più accanto a Castiel ed era anche stanco, quindi durante i titoli di coda la sua testa aveva trovato un bel posticino nell’incavo del collo del moro. Jack si era riappropriato della ciotola e l’aveva praticamente ripulita. 

In quel momento li raggiunse Sam. “A qualcuno va del thé? Cosa stavate guardando?” 

Dean si svegliò di soprassalto. 

“No, grazie. Un film tremendo, poveri cow-“ rispose Jack, prima di essere interrotto. 

“Era un documentario” lo corresse, Dean. 

“Ma se hai dett-“ 

“Film documentario” disse di nuovo, fissandolo. Sam fece spallucce ed andò in cucina. 

Castiel era rimasto in silenzio, riflettendo sul comportamento del cacciatore. 

Spensero la televisione e andarono nelle rispettive camere. Dean era già pronto in boxer e maglietta nera, seduto sul letto a togliere e sistemare l’orologio e il cellulare sul comodino. 

Castiel restò sulla porta, ancora in camicia e pantaloni. 

“Non vieni a dormire?” gli domandò il biondo. 

“Perché ti sei comportato in quel modo?” 

Dean fece cadere lo sguardo sul pavimento. 

“Jack non ti conosce da tanto tempo, ci resta male” 

Dean si irritò. “Certo, è importante non ferire il Nephilim” 

“Non chiamarlo così” 

Dean tornò su di lui. “Wow, non eri tu quello che ne ha già ucciso uno? E per nulla, per giunta.”  

Castiel restò a sfidarlo con lo sguardo, strinse una mano a pugno. 

Dean abbassò la guardia, chiudendo gli occhi. “Scusa” 

“Perché menti a Sam? Viviamo insieme, sa tutto, quale continua ad essere il problema?” 

“È complicato”  

“Mettimi alla prova” Castiel si avvicinò a lui.

Dean alzò la testa, ma non lo guardò. “È meglio quando prendo tutto alla leggera, ma se la cosa si fa seria e vera…che tutti possono vedere-“ 

“Non ti piace esporti.” 

“Non in questo.” 

“È meglio pensare tu sia un festaiolo.” affermò Castiel, sedendosi accanto. 

“Che stare con un angelo nel corpo di un uomo, intendi?” sorrise benigno Dean, provando il contatto visivo, ma lo distolse subito. 

“Non sono qui per dirti di esporti al mondo intero, ma qui c’è la tua famiglia. A Sam non lo hai detto a parole e non gli è piaciuta la cosa.” 

Dean annuì. “Quindi?” fece spallucce “Cosa dovrei fare?” 

“Non devi agitarti, devi solo prendere l’ostacolo e romperlo.” 

“Sei pessimo con le metafore.” 

“No, questa era buona.” 

Dean sospirò, Castiel osservava ogni suo movimento; il biondo seguì il suo profilo, soffermandosi sulle labbra “Sei arrabbiato con me?” 

Castiel abbassò la testa con un mezzo sorriso “No” si voltò.

“Va bene, allora” Dean si alzò.

“Dean, no, se non te la senti”

“Cas…ormai devo farlo, ne sento la necessità, okay? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, ho solo voglia di vivere…al momento”

Castiel ponderò le sue parole “Ti aspetto” rispose, per poi alzarsi e iniziare a spogliarsi.

Dean con un sorrisetto, aprì la porta e si girò verso di lui “Se va male, sarà colpa tua”

“Non finirà male” lo guardò serio Castiel.

Dean fece per spiegargli la battuta, ma in realtà era la frase di cui aveva bisogno, rise nervosamente e chiuse la porta dietro di se.

 


	3. Talka part2

** Talk part2 **

Sam sedeva da solo sull’isola della cucina, girava il cucchiaino nel  thé  e leggeva un fumetto.

“Spero di aver azzeccato il decaffeinato, questa volta” disse Dean, cercando di abbassare la tensione che probabilmente sentiva solo dentro di sé.

“ Mh ? Oh, sì” gli disse il fratello, con un sorriso.

“Che ha detto Eileen?”

Sam notò che Dean era strano, quindi chiuse il fumetto. “Tutto bene, le avevo chiesto di passarmi cose nuove e abbiamo parlato in generale per il resto. Perché?”

“Non posso chiederti di lei?”

“Non lo fai mai” osservò Sam, spostando la sua attenzione al liquido nel bicchiere mentre lo girava.

“Ti devo delle scuse.”

“No, non devi.” fece Sam. 

Dean sembrò stupito.

“Dean… sono io che se voglio parlarne faccio sì che accada. Ma..”

“Io no.”

“Sei sempre stato così.”

“Non era un documentario.”

“Lo so cos’era, Dean.” bevve un sorso e continuò: “Non deve essere così. Sono tuo fratello, parlare con me dovrebbe essere semplice.”

“Lo è, il problema non sei tu.”

Sam annuì. “Come mai ora sei qui?” domandò gentilmente.

“So che non te l’ho mai detto, a voce.”

“No, ho dovuto beccarvi.” 

“Perdonami…? Sarà stato traumatizzante. Povero  Sammy. ”

“ Jerk. ”

“ Bitch . Vieni qui.” il minore si alzò e Dean abbracciò il fratello.

“Quindi…state assieme?”

Dean si irrigidì per un attimo, tra le sue braccia, ma domandarglielo mentre erano in quella posizione…era stato furbo.

“Sì.”

Sam sciolse l’abbraccio.  “Sono felice siamo arrivati a questo punto e lo sono per voi.”

Dean sorrise, e Sam rivide il vecchio fratellone, di tanti anni prima, quello che ancora rideva.

“Già, anche io.”


	4. Kiss the cook

**~~~~** ~~~~

**Kiss the Cook**

 

“Dean hai disperatamente bisogno di una doccia” avverte Sam, mentre tutti e tre scendono le scale del bunker. 

“Siete voi che mi lasciate fare i lavori sporchi” risponde Dean, posando il borsone sul tavolo e togliendosi la giacca. 

“...ma sei tu che perdi sempre a carta, forbice, sasso” puntualizza Castiel, posando le buste della spesa che hanno fatto nel ritorno a casa. Ovviamente, Dean era rimasto in macchina. Il biondo si gira, e gli risponde beffardo: “Niente sesso per te stasera”, Sam si copre le orecchie recitando un esorcismo che sembra nuovo, quasi fatto apposta e si allontana da loro; intanto, Castiel resta a guardare Dean, assottigliando lo sguardo. 

“Vado a togliere il puzzo ora, dolcezza.” 

 

Castiel ormai è l’addetto a rendere il bunker pulito e ordinato, è quello che ha più gusto lì dentro. Quindi, dopo essersi messo comodo con pantaloni di una tuta, e una vecchia maglietta di Dean – la quale gli era piaciuta perché aveva una raffigurazione angelica - era passato a togliere le cianfrusaglie da caccia, ed aveva passato lo straccio per togliere le orme degli stivali sporchi di fango. Ancora nessuno si era fatto vivo. Aveva sentito qualcuno tornare indietro, quindi sicuramente Sam si trovava nella libreria; riusciva a percepire un battito ed un respiro calmo ed a volte accelerato, segno che Dean stava ascoltando la musica. Il caso che avevano affrontato in quei due giorni, di quella povera di madre e di suo figlio, non era stato difficile, ma sgradevole. 

Appena erano riusciti a salvarli, si erano diretti al minimarket più vicino, a comprare schifezze per tirarli su di morale; Sam aveva anche accettato di prendere patatine fritte per sé e non solo del grasso mais per l’insalata. 

Spostandosi in cucina, finalmente, poteva mettersi all’opera con la preparazione degli hamburger. 

 

Le fette di pane erano tagliate a metà e già tostate, pronte nei piatti; era così concentrato che i passi dietro di lui erano caduti in sottofondo, ma il movimento delle braccia che lo avvolsero lo fece sorridere mentre girava la carne. 

“Sei una perfetta donna di casa” 

“Con una frase sei riuscito ad offendere ed annientare anni di lotte” rispose Castiel, senza vere emozioni, troppo concentrato sul suo lavoro. 

“No, questa è uguaglianza dei sessi” 

“Ciò che io non possiedo” puntualizzò di nuovo Cas. 

“Non nella tua forma, tecnicamente. Ma in questa purtroppo... sì” una mano di Dean si infilò sotto la maglietta dell’angelo, accarezzandogli gli addominali. 

“Hai intenzione di scusarti con tutte le donne nel mondo – voltò la testa, con la spatola da cucina in mano – o no?” lo guardò; i secondi passarono, ma questa volta Dean fu veloce. 

“Okay, sei un bravo uomo di casa” ammise il biondo. 

Castiel inarcò un sopracciglio. “Assbutt” 

Dean sorrise: “Dumbass” gli tolse l’arnese dalla mano, facendolo appoggiare con la schiena al lavandino, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo. Fu uno scontro di labbra profondo e dolce. Sentire la loro pelle ruvida rendeva tutto ancora più eccitante, almeno per come la pensava Dean. Gli piaceva particolarmente spingersi ancora più vicino a lui, tormentargli la mandibola con le dita per avere ancora più accesso con la lingua e stringere i capelli di Castiel tra le dita. L'angelo, dal canto suo, accoglieva con gioia queste prese di posizione del biondo, perché sapeva benissimo quanto all’altro piacesse perderla, dopo. Il moro lo prese per il colletto della maglia facendolo arretrare fino al muro, chiudendolo lì con tutto il suo corpo. Dean restò senza fiato, guardandolo con malizia e un misto di sorpresa ed aspettativa. Castiel prese le redini e lo guardò dall’alto in basso, entrambi respiravano pesantemente. “Se vuoi mangiare, meglio tu non mi faccia distrarre” 

“Altrimenti?” lo sfidò Dean. 

Castiel mostrò un ghigno e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. “Non vuoi saperlo” e si allontanò come un lampo da lui spegnendo il fornello. 

Dean restò appoggiato al muro a braccia incrociate osservando ogni sua mossa. Beh... aveva solo ammesso che era bello avere qualcuno che si prendesse cura di quel posto, ammirandone la bravura. 


	5. It hurts like Hell, it is good as a breath

**It hurts like Hell, it is good as a breath**

 

 _-Mamma?_ _Dov_ _-dove stai andando!_  

 _Mary era a pochi passi da lui; intorno a loro era tutto nero e bruciava, faceva tanto caldo; lei si allontanava, Dean non riusciva a muoversi._  

 _-Devo andare, Dean, ma tornerò presto..._  

 _Sparì._  

 _-Torna qui!_  

 _Al suo posto apparve un’altra persona._  

 _-_ _Cas_ _!?_  

 _-D…Devo andare, Dean. Mi dispiace._  

 _Anche lui fu inghiottito da quel buio, arido da bruciargli occhi e gola._  

 _\- NO! No,_ _Cas_ _, no!_  

 _Sembrava l’Inferno, ma Dean lo conosceva abbastanza da capire che non si trovava di nuovo in quel posto, era troppo silenzioso per esserlo._  

 _Ad un certo punto, il pavimento si mosse, Dean alzò una gamba per non perdere l’equilibrio, ma quella era incastrata a terra e man mano lo faceva scendere; sabbie mobili nere lo portarono ancora più giù. Arrivarono al petto, lui cercava di sfuggirli, ma le mani sfioravano acqua; si trovava in un suolo liquido che non lo bagnava. Era letteralmente con l’acqua alla gola, lottava per respirare, portando la testa all’indietro. Il liquido entrò nella bocca poco dopo e finì nelle sue narici, sentì un fischio assordante nelle orecchie, poi una voce lontana._  

 _-Dean._  

 _Continuò a sentirla, fino a quando fu completamente inghiottito, era immobile, a galleggiare nell’acqua scura, il corpo leggero._  

 _-Dean!_  

 _Sentì uno strano schiocco e percepì una luce, gli ricordò un rubinetto che perdeva e la gocciolina si faceva strada nella sua testa._  

 _-Dean, svegliati._  

 _Dean aprì gli occhi..._ e si ritrovò seduto nel suo letto, il respiro pesante ed accelerato, completamente sudato, con una mano a stringergli la spalla. 

“Stai bene?” gli domandò la stessa voce che aveva sentito in quello che era stato un incubo fin troppo reale. 

“No. Ma non posso farci niente, Cas” abbandonò la schiena sul muro, chiudendo le palpebre. Sentì la mano sul braccio allentarsi e un dito asciugare una lacrima che non aveva neanche sentito. Scrollò la testa, ma non si allontanò quando Castiel gli strinse il palmo della mano sulla guancia. 

L’angelo la abbassò e si sistemò meglio, in ginocchio, davanti a lui. Dean aveva lo sguardo basso, ma quando Castiel si avvicinò a lui, aspettò le sue labbra senza fare o dire nulla, se non accettarlo. Fu una semplice carezza, ma lo rassicurò facendolo rilassare, lasciando accoglierlo tra le sue braccia. Castiel non lo lasciò andare, aspettò le sue necessità, le loro. L’angelo aveva imparato le gioie dei rapporti umani, e condividere quel calore era diventato importante anche per lui. 

Dean tirò giù la schiena e il moro intrecciò il corpo col suo, respirando il profumo attraverso il collo del biondo. 

Restarono così per un tempo indefinito, Dean gli massaggiava la schiena “Dobbiamo andare. Sam vuole portare Jack a dei mercatini di Natale…sai” 

“È una buona idea, qualcosa di normale” 

“Già” 


	6. Cheesecake

##  **Cheesecake**

 

“Adesso andiamo a cercare una nuova ossessione per Jack” Dean si infilò il giacchetto sotto strati di plaid. 

Sam rideva sotto i baffi nel vedere l’espressione accigliata del ragazzo. 

“Perché?” chiese infatti. 

“Hai riempito la cucina di torroncini e neanche mi piacciono. Le feste natalizie sono il momento giusto per farlo” 

“Io adoro il miele” disse Castiel, guardando divertito Jack. 

“Posso provare” affermò lui, serio. 

Dean sollevò un angolo della bocca e si diresse verso l’uscita del bunker. 

 

Appena arrivati alla cittadina più vicina, Jack fu catturato dalle luci sui negozi e dai cornicioni delle case. Molte persone passeggiavano per i marciapiedi con buste stracolme di pacchi colorati.  

Dean parcheggiò l’Impala e si coprirono per bene; il meteo avvertiva che ci sarebbe stata neve in quei giorni. 

“Credo di…sentire del freddo” li informò Jack, così Castiel si tolse il trench “Tieni, io non ne ho bisogno” sorrise mentre lo aiutò ad indossarlo. 

“Magari possiamo comprare qualche vestito nuovo, in effetti Jack non ha nulla di suo” propose Sam. 

“Ma prima questioni di stomaco” disse Dean, facendo strada, osservando con la coda dell’occhio la stranezza della visione di Jack con il trench e l’angelo con solo il completo. 

“Cosa sono questi?” Jack indicò un cesto su una bancarella che vendeva dolci. 

“Questi sono omini di pan zenzero” rispose Sam. 

“Sono di tradizione” aggiunse Castiel.

“Salve, prendiamo questi” Sorrise il minore dei Winchester, alla signora del banco, prendendone un sacchetto già pronto. Lo aprì e ne porse uno al ragazzo “Provalo” 

L’omino aveva della glassa rossa a forma di piccole ‘x’ per fingere dei bottoni e due pallini neri per occhi, gli morse una gamba e ne sentì accuratamente il sapore, fece una smorfia. “Non è male, ma voglio provare qualcos’altro” disse, finendo il biscotto e raggiungendo Dean, che intanto si era allontanato. Il maggiore dei Winchester aveva trovato lo stand delle crostate, ce ne erano di tutti i tipi. 

“A te piacciono, giusto?” gli domandò il ragazzo. 

“Puoi dirlo forte. Grazie mille” accettò un piattino dal ragazzino. “Ho aiutato mia madre a fare queste” disse, tutto orgoglioso. 

Dean aveva già in bocca il cucchiaino ed espresse il giudizio con un verso di approvazione. “Sei stato bravo” gli fece un okay con pollice ed indice.

”Assaggia questa” prese un’altra forchetta dandola a Jack. 

“Mm che gusto è?” 

“Mela” 

“Quella?” chiese al ragazzino, indicandone una altrettanto invitante. 

“Zucca” e gliene passò una fettina. 

“Buona! Quella?” ne indicò un’altra. 

“Cioccolato e vaniglia”  

“Hey, ragazzo, vacci piano” lo avvertì Dean. “Intanto prendiamo queste due da portar via” 

“Certo, vi faccio subito il pacchetto” 

Sam e Castiel si erano fermati allo stand di libri antichi, e l’angelo aveva adocchiato anche un apicoltore; Dean lo osservò, mentre guardava felice le api nelle scatole indaffarate a produrre la sostanza zuccherosa. 

“Ecco a lei” gli passarono la busta di carta, ma quando si girò…Jack non era più vicino a lui. Si voltò, ma trovò solo Sam e Castiel alle sue spalle. “Avete visto Jack?” 

“Era con te” 

“Esatto” rispose. Si girò “Hai visto dove è andato il ragazzo?” chiese al giovane. 

“Sì, di là. Credo abbia sentito il profumo del cioccolato di Dante”  

Sam rise: “Non puoi cambiare certe cose, Dean”  

Dean si imbronciò e seguirono le indicazioni. 

Quando entrarono, vennero avvolti dal calore dell’ambiente e dalle risa  di un uomo sui trent’anni al di là del bancone e di Jack con due cioccolatini in mano, che ne stava masticando già uno. Si girò tutto felice “Dovete provare questi” Allungò una mano in cui teneva un tartufo di cioccolato bianco. 

Sam si fece avanti, lo assaggiò e si complimentò con l’uomo. 

“Io e il mio compagno siamo i pasticceri, questi li ha fatti lui” 

“Hanno anche i Nougat” li informò Jack. 

“Prendiamo anche alcune cose già fatte, ma ne restano sempre un po’ di quelli, non vanno per la maggiore. Se vuoi te li vendo tutti a meno di metà prezzo” propose. 

Jack sorrise e guardò Castiel, l’angelo guardò Dean che domandò: “Quanti sarebbero?” 

“Due scatole da trenta pezzi” 

Dean si girò verso Sam e Castiel. “Okay, possiamo dire che stiamo apposto con il mio regalo di Natale” 

“Grazie!” esclamò Jack, ed abbracciò Dean. 

“Li vado a prendere. Io sono Dante, comunque, dietro c’è Evan” 

“Bel nome” fece Sam. 

“I miei sono professori, un po’ fissati” 

“E che hanno detto della cioccolata?” domandò Dean, perlustrando il negozio. 

“Loro sono più per il salato, ma hanno sempre saputo delle mie tendenze culinarie.” 

“Posso?” domandò, accennando ad un mini cupcake per le degustazioni. 

“Certo. Questi li ho fatti io.” disse con un occhiolino. 

Castiel si spostò accanto a Dean. “Avete delle torte?” 

“No, ma facciamo le cheesecake.” 

“Vanno bene comunque.” 

“Vieni, sono nel frigo.” 

Castiel superò il bancone per seguirlo nell’altra stanza. 

Sam si accostò al fratello; Jack era intento a mangiare un omino di cioccolato fondente.

“Vacci piano, sei comunque metà umano e ti verrà il mal di pancia” avvertì Sam a bassa voce. “Comunque” disse all’orecchio di Dean “qualcuno è geloso.” 

“Che?” Dean era intento a guardare le altre prelibatezze. 

“Sembra che tu ci stia provando con il tizio e a Castiel non è piaciuta la cosa."  

“Ma che dici?” Lui si voltò. 

“Dean.” venne chiamato da Castiel, mentre Dante tornava con le scatole. “Vi faccio il conto?” 

“Sì, grazie.” rispose Sam. 

“Mirtilli” fece Castiel mostrandogli il contenitore decorato della cheesecake che aveva scelto. Dean lo osservò, l’angelo sembrava così fiero e contento per averla scelta e... Dean ci restò di sasso a capire quella citazione. 

Castiel ricordava? Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, ricordava quel film, quanto gli avesse rotto le palle per vedere i suoi western preferiti e quella frase. 

 _‘_ _I’m_   _your_   _Huckleberry_ _’_  

 _Merda. Sam aveva ragione._  

 


	7. Forgiveness

## Angolo di Sarandom

Questa volta sono qui su, perché ….well, sono andata oltre ciò che avevo in mente. Doveva farsi perdonare per benino, quindi diciamo che non li ho resi proprio rating rosso, ma… leggermente censurati, QUI SIAMO ALLA RICERCA DI COCCOLE, RIGHT?

Buona lettura ;)

 

P.S.: questo è un regalino che ho finito oggi di scrivere, perché gli altri sono in stesura, quindi ci sarà da aspettare un pochino, SORRY

 

## Forgiveness

 

Tornati a casa, Sam prese le scatole dalle mani di Jack “Queste le prendo io. Non mi fido dell’alto tasso di golosità, qui dentro” disse indicando Jack e Dean. Il maggiore roteò gli occhi mentre l’altro sorrise colpevole.  

“Vado a sistemare i vestiti nuovi.” disse il ragazzo e sparì nella sua camera.  

“Fa come fossi a casa t-“ Dean non finì la frase per la gomitata al fianco che gli diede Castiel e restò senza fiato.  

“Puoi ricordarti che sei un cazzo di angelo? Mi servono gli organi.” si difese massaggiandosi la parte lesa.   

“Io preparo la cena.” e Sam sparì in cucina, con anche le crostate e la cheesecake.  

Dean e Castiel restarono lì, senza niente da fare, l’angelo andò a sedersi al tavolo e il biondo lo imitò.  

“Quindi, come stai?” domandò Dean.  

Castiel guardò il luogo dove si trovavano “Meglio.” passò a Dean “E veramente, per una volta. Tu?”  

“Anche. Sono felice riaverti, è un bel passo avanti.”  

Castiel fece un mezzo sorriso divertito.   

Dean controllò che non passasse nessuno. “È stata una…scenata di gelosia, quella di oggi?” domandò incuriosito.  

“Cosa?” fece Castiel, con un sopracciglio alzato.  

Dean sollevò le sue “Dante.”   

“Per quale motivo lo pensi.”  

Dean fece spallucce “Lui stava solo facendo il bello per vendere qualcosa, tu.” lo indicò divertito “ sei stato colpito nel vivo.”  

“Ti fa ridere?” chiese serio l’angelo.  

Dean si passò una mano sulla bocca. “Mi piace.”  

“Ti piace che io sia geloso.” affermò il moro.  

“Sono cose che capitano e l’ho trovato sexy.” 

Castiel corrugò la fronte “Dove è finito il Dean che conosco?” 

Il biondo restò interdetto, all’angelo non piacevano quelle cose? Magari non le conosceva ancora bene, regole umane. 

Man mano che si domandava, dando il via a viaggi mentali tristi, notò l’espressione stronza dell’angelo cambiare, fino a quasi ridergli in faccia. 

“Hai passato fin troppo tempo con noi, che riesci a flirtare fregandomi.” 

“Mi hai beccato.” rispose il moro. 

Dean si sporse verso di lui “Che ne dici di-“ 

“Andare in camera mia.” finì la frase per lui Castiel. 

  “Quella degli ospiti intendi?” rise Dean. 

Castiel per tutta risposta si alzò e fece strada. 

 

 

L’angelo chiuse la porta e Dean lo prese per il gomito, fece per sbatterlo sul muro, ma Castiel restò immobile e lo fece lui.  

“Cas-“ esclamò il cacciatore, prima di essere assalito dalle labbra del moro, il quale gli stringeva con una mano la camicia; scese a baciargli il collo e sbottonargliela fino all’ombelico.

“Caas.” sibilò, sotto le sue attenzioni osservandolo, passò le mani sopra le sue spalle e gli tolse il trench, facendolo cadere a terra. 

Afferrò la cravatta e lo portò di nuovo a se, baciandolo e questa volta l’angelo si fece spostare, fino a sedersi sul letto. Dean si sedette sui suoi fianchi e Castiel gli tolse la camicia e la cintura, lo stesso fece il biondo, facendolo poi sdraiare. 

Dean gli strinse le mani con le sue, ai lati della testa, la fronte sulla sua e lo guardò mentre gli sussurrò a fior di labbra “Chi ti credi di essere” 

Castiel era intento a studiare le sue labbra. “Un angelo del Signore” rispose. 

“Ah, sì” Dean si fece più vicino, per parlargli all’orecchio “Allora mostrami” 

Castiel ghignò e senza il minimo sforzo lo girò, si strinse a cavallo di una gamba di Dean e il biondo gli stuzzicò la pelle dei fianchi e della schiena, mentre Castiel prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Gli scompigliò i capelli frizionando il bacino. Dean chiuse gli occhi e mugugnò sollevando la testa, le labbra del moro si preoccuparono di torturare un lobo, mentre la mano destra del biondo si intrufolò sotto la stoffa dei boxer per stringergli il culo. 

“Dannazione, Cas” disse, mentre faceva fatica a respirare; l’angelo dimenticava parecchie cose, tra cui il suo bisogno di respirare, non che a Dean dispiacesse troppo durante queste sessioni. 

“Vuoi che smetto?” lo provocò, passando il naso sulla sua mandibola e poi baciandogli il petto. 

“Non fare l’idiota e toglici i pantaloni” nella sua testa sicuramente suonò autoritario, tutto il contrario di come realmente apparve. 

Castiel si mise carponi, con uno schiocco di dita entrambi furono parzialmente nudi e Dean lo richiamò a se per poi mettersi sopra di lui. 

Riprese a baciarlo, come non dovesse esserci domani, accarezzò ogni centimetro della sua pelle, caldissima sotto il suo tocco. 

Iniziò ad ansimare ed affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, lottando contro il suo stesso corpo. Il suo bacino continuava a dimenarsi, la sua erezione sporgeva dai boxer e si scontrava con quella dell’angelo. 

“Dean, vuoi…” 

Gli costò rispondere, ma non erano mai arrivati a quel punto, al contrario delle allusioni e le battute che regalava al fratello. 

“No” stava respirando a forza e a pieni polmoni, cercando di calmarsi. 

“Non farlo, seguimi” Castiel, cercò di farlo rilassare, gli passò un braccio sulle spalle, stringendolo a lui, Dean lo seguì portando il braccio sotto il cuscino e la mano libera di Castiel raggiunse i loro bacini. Liberò entrambi dall’ultimo ostacolo e li strinse insieme, massaggiandoli. Dean lo pregò di andare più veloce, lo aiutò muovendosi da solo nella sua mano, ad un certo punto sentì la testa vuota e restò senza fiato. Si lasciò andare sul corpo sotto il suo; era vero che non sudava, decisamente suo contrario. 

“Credo sia andata bene” Sussurrò Castiel sui suoi capelli, il viso del biondo era nascosto sotto il suo mento; ad ascoltare la sua voce profonda e roca, si sentì meglio. 

L’angelo diminuì la stretta attorno a lui, aveva iniziato a tremare, ma le sue dita sulla pelle erano riuscite a farlo rilassare.  

“Sei …fantastico” disse Dean, ponendo fine al silenzio che stava per farlo addormentare. 

Castiel sorrise “Ho imparato dal migliore” lo stuzzicò. 

Dean si scosse in una risata “Leccapiedi” si ritrovò a seguire la linea della mascella, delle labbra, del naso, fino agli occhi; lo stava guardando anche lui.

Si specchiarono, quel tanto per affondare entrambi l’uno nell’altro. 

Dean non glielo aveva mai detto, ma ricordava quel blu tra le pareti dell’Inferno. 

Castiel non glielo aveva mai confessato, ma forse amava il verde dei suoi occhi più di tutte le foreste che aveva visto crescere. 

“Posso dormire un po’?” gli domandò. 

“Certo che puoi” 

Dean sentì un fruscio e poco dopo un lenzuolo lo stava coprendo, Castiel spense la luce e Dean fu cullato nel sonno dal respiro regolare dell’angelo.


	8. Welcome Home Part1

**Angolo di Sarandom**

Hello!! Di nuovo all'inizio, non per rating, ma per piccole precisazione su ciò che leggerete. Sembrerà troppo semplice, troppo veloce, ma tranquilli è voluto. Non è una raccolta sul 'mondo di supernatural', quindi mi sto dando delle libertà, soprattutto perché sto molto avanti nella storia e non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ci aspetterà. Ho preso giusto qualche ispirazione da ciò che abbiamo visto, senza il solito drama...che però arriverà sotto altra forma – non spoilero. Buona lettura ;)

**Welcome Home – Parte 1**

“Dean, non posso deludere anche lui” disse Castiel, mentre stavano decidendo il da farsi. Erano passati giorni da quando Jack era caduto nell’universo parallelo, lo stesso di dove si trovava Mary. Kaia era sparita e Castiel non era in grado di portarli lì senza uno dei due.

“Non lo farai. Se solo Jack riuscisse a mettersi in contatto con te di nuovo? Come nel Vuoto, potresti fare qualcosa?”

“Non lo so, io mi sono solo risvegliato. Dean se-“

“Cas, calmati, a nessuno accadrà niente. C’è anche nostra madre lì”

Castiel si acquietò e abbassò lo sguardo. “Lo so”

Dean gli toccò il braccio “Fidati di noi, okay?”

“Certo” rispose, anche se preoccupato.

“Mi ha appena chiamato Jody” fece Sam, tornando da loro. “Claire ha trovato Kaia” 

“Fantastica notizia” disse Dean e tutti insieme uscirono per raggiungerle.

-

“Quindi…chi stiamo per salvare?” domandò Claire, sgranocchiando dei cookies con le spalle sullo stipite della porta.

“Mamma” rispose Sam.

“e Jack” continuò Castiel.

“chi sarebbe?” 

Dean e Sam la guardarono, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata e passarono a Castiel.

Dean prese la parola “ figlio di Lucifero”

“E perché mai dovremmo salvarlo?” fece lei

“Perché per fortuna ha preso dalla madre”

“E ha scelto Cas come figura paterna” spiegò Sam.

“Oh. Beh, se anche dopo tutto quello che avete passato per colpa sua, stiamo rischiando tutti la vita…”

“Ne vale la pena” concluse Castiel, per lei.

“Okay” 

-

Kaia era riuscita a collegarsi anche se con gli inferiori poteri di Castiel e trovare il giusto varco.

‘Jack. Riesci a sentirmi?’

_Castiel_ _?_

‘Jack! – Dean gli strinse una spalla-  Hai trovato Mary?’

_È con me, puoi tirarci fuori?_

‘Devi darmi una mano’

Castiel osservò tutte le persone nella stanza, uno ad uno. 

“Cosa?” domandò Dean.

“Mi serve…qualcuno che faccia da antenna di là, così Jack può trovarci”

“Manda me” si fece avanti Sam.

“No, Sam. Qualcuno con cui io possa connettermi”

Dean si preparò “Abbiamo un legame... no?”

“Neanche tu, serve qualcosa di... diverso” disse, guardando Claire.

“È vero, quindi” sentenziò lei.

“Di cosa state parlando” si intromise Jody.

“Ho ancora della grazia angelica con me. I libri di enochiano sono esaustivi”

“Non se ne parla!” alzò la voce, Jody.

“È l’unico modo. Jack potrà seguire la scia”

“Sembri una puzzola” disse Dean, per cercare di sdrammatizzare.

“Non puoi essere d’accordo con questo” disse Jody alterata.

“Claire sarà al sicuro con Jack” confermò Dean.

“Se incontrerà lui per primo!”

“Lo farà” disse Castiel, i suoi occhi tornarono blu e si assentò di nuovo ‘Jack, lo vedi? Vai lì’

_Sì, stiamo andando._

_‘_ Troverai Claire’

_Come lo capirò?_

‘Lo farai’

-

“Cas..?”

“No, Claire. Tanto piacere, ma dobbiamo andare, veloci” disse lei iniziando a correre.

“Ma come- hai la stessa-“

“Lo so, adesso muoviti” 

Arrivarono ai piedi di una montagna grezza e videro lo squarcio infuocato, Claire si girò, mentre continuava a correre “Saltate!” urlò per poi sparire.

“Mary, prima tu” Jack rallentò ed aspettò che la donna imitasse Claire.

-

“Claire, stai bene!” Jody corse da lei.

“Mamma!” Sam e Dean abbracciarono Mary.

Appena Jack spuntò tra di loro, Castiel perse la connessione e cadde in ginocchio, Kaia si piegò in avanti sulla sedia con le mani sulla testa e lo squarcio scomparse.

“Ci sono riuscito” disse Jack, contento del suo operato.

“Sì, grazie” disse Sam, con le lacrime agli occhi, comprendendolo nell’abbraccio.

 Poi tutti e tre notarono Castiel all’angolo e Kaia ancora con la testa sofferente. “Castiel” disse Jack, per poi precipitarsi da loro. Prima passò una mano sui capelli di lei e un bagliore la avvolse.

“Oh, grazie” e Jack le sorrise.

Prese per mano Castiel e ripeté il gesto di quando era ancora in Kelly, la grazia di Castiel si fuse a quella del Nephilim e lo guarì.

-

“Sono state molto gentili ad aiutarci. Mi piace Claire” disse Jack.

Castiel sorrise.

“Hey, vacci piano” disse Dean.

“Per cosa?”

Sam rise. “Allora, mamma, come stai?”

“Bene, grazie a Jack. Quel Michele è un pazzo”

“Sì, sappiamo. Angeli” rispose Dean.

“No, Dean. È molto peggio” disse Castiel.

“Tanto ormai è di là, senza di lui” indicò Jack “Non ha chance”

“Lucifer è uscito, hanno un profeta, possono rifarlo”

“Non hanno un’altra grazia da usare” precisò Sam.

“Troverà un modo” continuò Castiel.

“Va bene, va bene. Abbiamo capito, però possiamo, per favore, non pensarci ora? Abbiamo del tempo di vantaggio, per una volta. Usiamolo bene” disse Dean.

“Cosa intendi fare?” domandò Mary.

“Ciò che non abbiamo mai fatto come si deve in tutto questi anni” guardò Sam e i tre nel retro.

“È quasi Natale” precisò Sam.

“ E se-“ Fu interrotto Castiel.

“Se decideranno di venire a rovinare i festeggiamenti? Ho invitato le ragazze, quindi avranno un bunker pieno di cacciatori” disse Dean, dando gas e accelerando per la strada di casa.


	9. Welcome Home Part2

** Welcome Home Parte 2 **

Dean non aveva intenzione di parlare di nuovi mondi, angeli o demoni, era solo estremamente felice di riavere tutte le persone che amava accanto a lui. Con Sam, Mary,  Castiel e Jack si riunirono al war  table , con delle birre e tanta pizza, cercando di ricordare i piccoli bei momenti passati. Dean aveva più cose da raccontare, le quali Mary ricordava bene e aneddoti sul piccolo  Sammy ,  Castiel cercava di non pensare a  Lucifer ,  Asmodeus e la paura che gli angeli avrebbero potuto fare irruzione in qualsiasi momento, ucciderli e portare via Jack. Come se il ragazzo avesse ascoltato i suoi pensieri, gli passò l’ultima fetta di pizza del suo cartone.

“No, è tua, sai che non mangio” e bevve un sorso della birra.

“Lo so, ma ti serve”

“ Mh ?” si girò.

“Ho notato che quando si è giù di morale, si mangia”

Castiel lo fissò. “Hai imparato molto da quando sei qui”

“Mi piace osservare. E poi – indicò Dean- dovevo convincerlo di non essere letteralmente il figlio del demonio” tirò la frecciatina, non proprio solo simbolica a Dean che la prese in pieno e rise. “Ha ragione. Menomale mi sono ricreduto” rispose infatti, alzando la sua bottiglia.

“Menomale che è tornato  Castiel ” fece Sam, che alzò la sua.

“Mamma” aggiunse Dean.

“Grazie a Jack” disse lei. Fecero il brindisi, poi Dean si asciugò le labbra “Allora, ti va di…raccontarci come è andata. Sperando tu possa dormire questa notte?” 

“Per fortuna con Lucifero è durata poco, fosse andata avanti…non so se sarebbe stato meglio di Michele”

“Sicuramente simile, però a Lucifero piace giocare” rispose Sam, disgustato sul finale e bevendo un altro sorso. Sam cercava ancora in tutti i modi di soffocare quelle vecchie sensazioni. Era riuscito a vincere la bruciatura, la ferita che il diavolo aveva marchiato su di lui, ma il ricordo restava sempre in agguato e lui era l’unico che potesse capirsi. Nessuno lo aveva vissuto sulla pelle, non che lo avrebbe voluto, non lo augurava a nessuno, ma era da solo in quella battaglia interiore.

A Dean non piaceva affatto vederlo in quel modo. Dopotutto era cresciuto con l’intento di proteggerlo, sapeva bene della diversità delle loro vite, dei loro drammi personali e delle loro scelte diverse, ma soprattutto del modo diverso di affrontarli e con chi. Dopo aver parlato con la psicologa delle recenti perdite che avevano vissuto, Sam era riuscito ad esporsi. Il non aver mai potuto avere un rapporto con la madre era la cosa che si portava dietro e pesava enormemente. Quindi, con quei pensieri a fargli da grillo parlante, si tirò sulla sedia. “Perché voi due – li indicò – non ne parlate? Sì, beh, avete avuto un’esperienza simile. Ne avete bisogno”

Sam lo guardò incredulo, sapeva quanto per Dean fosse importante il rapporto con Mary, ma certo non si tirò indietro. “Mamma, te la senti?”

“Certo”

“Ti va un thè?”

-

Mary prese un sorso della sua bevanda calda, e rivolse un sorriso, da mamma, a Sam, il quale teneva il capo basso. Il loro rapporto non aveva mai avuto modo di evolversi; non era stato concesso loro abbastanza tempo per questo; e neanche quando era tornata.

Dopo qualche minuto silenzioso disturbato solo dal ronzio invisibile delle luci, la cacciatrice si concesse di porre fine al silenzio.

"Il destino è stato crudele con noi. Non hai idea di come io mi senta a pensare che non ti ho mai visto crescere, imparare a leggere, innamorarti per la prima volta..."

"Oh, quella hai fatto bene a non vederla. Anzi, vederle? Non  è mai andata bene e una era un demone" rispose Sam, con un risolino nervoso. 

Mary restò interdetta, il fiato sospeso. “È tutta co-“

“Non fartene una colpa. Sono state mie decisioni e sia Dean che papà hanno sempre saputo di non aver avuto mai la possibilità di mettere certe idee nella mia testa”

“John non avrebbe dovuto”

“No. Ma neanche tu, non te ne do una colpa però…ho fatto lo stesso quando Dean è diventato demone, credo sia la maledizione di famiglia” fece un sorriso sghembo.

“Mi dispiace di avervi lasciati soli anche adesso, tutta la storia con gli Uomini di Lettere…avrei dovuto pensare a voi”

“E invece dovevi comunque pensare a te stessa. Anche a me è capitato. Sai quante volte io e Dean abbiamo litigato? E siamo ancora qui.”

Mary strinse le mani attorno alla sua tazza “Come è stato? Come l’hai vissuta?” finì di domandare per poi guardarlo.

Sam ci mise un attimo per ricambiarla.

“Qualcosa dentro di me la sentivo, man mano che ci avvicinavamo era evidente. Mi ero sempre sentito diverso e non capita – non è capitato - solo a me. Ma il fatto che papà ha sempre cercato di proteggermi dando a Dean il compito di—La mia fine per lui era sempre stata quella? Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di chiederglielo.”

“Vostro padre vi voleva bene. Anche se i modi erano cambiati…”

“Questo continuo a crederlo” abbassò il capo e Mary allungò una mano stringendo la sua.

“Dean ti avrà raccontato tutto”

“Non i particolari, quelli puoi dirmeli solo tu. Cosa hai provato?” gli accarezzò il dorso con il pollice.

“Lui…è stato terribile. Prova gusto a farti impazzire. Fa di tutto pur di annientarti. Psicologicamente…fisicamente. Pensavo di non poter più tornare indietro. Dean e  Castiel hanno provato di tutto, anche metodi estremi, ma alla fine ci sono riusciti”

“Ora è il mio turno” disse lei.

Alzò la testa e sembrò sicuramente incredulo ai suoi occhi.

“Non darmi quello sguardo, mi fai sembrare una snaturata, ovvio che adesso dovranno tutti passare…di nuovo, sul mio cadavere per toccarvi”

“Non dire così” fece Sam, strizzando gli occhi, un po’ divertito.

“Suona malissimo, vero?”

Risero entrambi.

“Potrei aver…fatto una ramanzina a Dean, forse un po’ geloso lo sono sempre stato. Guardarvi…ricordare i tempi passati, so di non poter esserci…è che-“

“Non è mai troppo tardi per costruirli”

Sam non rispose e lei continuò.

"sai... che ho continuato a pensare a te sempre, pure quando non ero sulla Terra? Dean non era la mia unica preoccupazione..." 

 Ma poi fece un respiro.  “Sono dispiaciuto, e trovo così ingiusto..." 

"Troppe cose sono ingiuste in questo mondo, tesoro." 

Sam fremette nel sentire quel nomignolo. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta in cui avevano usato qualcosa di simile per lui? 

Annuì, più consapevole di quanto Mary potesse immaginare. 

"Ti voglio bene, mamma." 

Non sbirciò la reazione di Mary; rimase a fissare la sua tazzina finché la donna non si alzò dal tavolo e lo circondò con un braccio, stringendolo piano a sé. "Anche io ti voglio bene."

** Angolo di  Sarandom **

Mary è tornata e i suoi bimbi sono un po' più felici. Questa è la prima volta che cerco di scrivere dal punto di vista di Sam, nelle prime stagioni purtroppo mi sono affezionata più a Dean e le decisioni del minore non mi sono mai piaciute, ma sicuramente riguardandole adesso cambierei opinione. Spero di non averlo scritto male  <.<  (E grazie alla consulenza di **[Feathers](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=872732) )**

Piccolo spoiler: manca ancora un capitolo prima di quello di Natale e non riuscirete mai a capire di chi o cosa parlerà  muhahah


	10. Squirrel

**Squirrel**

 

Dean stava controllando i notiziari, avvisi della sicurezza e intanto uno dei suoi filmini asiatici preferiti; che dire, un uomo multitasking. 

La sua bottiglia di birra sempre pronta e il sandwich preparato da Sam, prima che lui, Castiel e Jack uscissero per non restare in casa. 

Avevano passato giorni tranquilli, 7occupati a prendere addobbi e regali natalizi, magari per una volta il nuovo anno voleva fargli una grazia. 

Proprio sul più bello, la spia di un’email interruppe la visione. L’avrebbe lasciata per dopo…se solo non avesse letto il mittente. 

. 


C’era solo una persona che si firmava così, ed era morta. 

Premette stop e la visione si fermò su due tette strette in un abitino nero con merletto. 

Abbassò la finestra e aprì la posta elettronica 

 

Mittente: 666 

Oggetto messaggio: Squirrel 

Messaggio: Se stai leggendo questa e-mail, non avrò fatto una fine splendida. Rowena aveva ragione, sapevo l’avesse e non ho comunque fatto niente per impedirlo. Ero stanco? Tremendamente. 

Me ne sono pentito? Neanche un po’. 

Dopo tutte le frecciatine a te, a piumetta e alce, non mi sono mai veramente premurato di farti vedere come stavano le cose. Non che fosse il punto principale della relazione, sei sempre andato oltre. 

Siete famosi in tutto il globo – ed oltre, e un bel palo nelle natiche di chiunque, ma…spero la mia dipartita sia servita. Spero piumetta stia bene e lo spero per te.  

Se è sopravvissuto a qualsiasi cosa io abbia lasciato, buon per lui. 

Se continui a rinnegarti, male per te. 

Io ci ho provato. 

Buona fortuna, Dean Winchester. 

P.S.: ti lascio un allegato, guardalo. Io mi sono divertito e si capisce subito chi sei. Giochiamo ai dadi? 

 

Troppo incuriosito, quella sera stessa, Dean si chiuse in camera, erano tornati tutti, ma troppo presi dalla spesa che avevano fatto e nel vedere Jack che imitava Queenie Goldstein in cucina (lo avevano anche aggiornato sul mondo Potteriano).  

Si era ritagliato quel momento per poter vedere cosa diamine gli avesse lasciato Crowley. 

Premette play e il film iniziò; era strano e reso volutamente anti-realistico. Inizialmente rise per molte scene, pensando a che diavolo di cultura si era fatto il demone – anche se quel Querelle non era niente male.

 **Voce narrante**  

Querelle non si era abituato all'idea di essere un mostro benchè giovane, conosceva il terrore di essere solo, prigioniero nel mondo dei viventi   

 **Tenente**  

Forse l'amore ê un covo di assassini e se è così Querelle mi ci attirerà? E io? Quando arriverà il momento ci sarà allora, un allarme che suonerà per me?   

Una ventina di minuti dopo il primo tizio in perizoma e Querelle che lo provoca per poi ucciderlo…e quello intanto si stringe il pacco mentre muore.  “Ma che caz-“ 

  **Querelle va da Nono, al bordello 'Feira' e qui giocano ai dadi.**  

Querelle perde.  

 Querelle:  "Pena capitale” 

 Nono:  “cosa hai detto?” 

 Querelle:  “niente e niente baci” 

Nono:  “certo va da se” 

Querelle:  “ti do soltanto il culo, nient’altro” 

 Nono:  “certo non ti chiedo altro, sei pronto?” 

 Querelle:  “vacci piano, d’accordo. Perché credo che sia una cosa che fa male 

 Nono:  “ quante storie, non sarà la prima volta che te lo fai mettere nel culo” 

 Querelle:  "È la prima volta invece, se te lo dico mi devi credere e non farti venire strane fantasie"

  Nono:  “…guarda che hi visto che hai barato con i dadi. Ricordati che io non ti ho chiesto niente. Mettiti giu" 

 Querelle:  “non è vero, io volevo tua moglie" 

 Nono:  “maddai" 

    **Più tardi, Mario**  

"Chiedilo a Nono, puoi fidarti di me. Chiedlo a chi vuoi. Tu sei un marinaio. Ne ho conosciuti di marinai che ci stavano e non per questo erano meno uomini." 

 Querelle:  "Può darsi"

  Mario:  "Se ci sei stato con Nono, perché non con me?" 

 Querelle:  "Ma tu non dovresti credere a tutto quello che si dice su Nono" 

 Mario:  "So come si vive la vita" 

 Querelle:  "Okay, l'ho fatto con Nono, ma non farti idee, non sono una femminuccia"

  Mario:  "Questo lo so. Ma Nono è quello che ti ha fottuto, giusto?" 

 Querelle:  "Giusto, quindi?"

  Mario:  "Dimenticalo, non hai bisogno di provarmi che sei un uomo. Noi lo sappiamo, siamo due uomini. Sei andato con Nono? Non è un delitto. Basta che ti abbia trattato bene, che anche tu abbia avuto il tuo piacere" 

 Querelle:  "Non dico di no. Darebbe piacere a chiunque" 

Mario:  "Vedi? Se piace non c'è niente di male. Scommetto che è piaciuto anche a Nono, è un tipo focoso lui e tu sei carino"     

 **Tenente**  

"Ufficiale di marina. Quando ero più giovane, perfino quando scelsi questa carriera, non mi rendevo conto del perfetto alibi che la carriera navale fornisce. Certo giustifica il celibato, le donne non ti chiedono mai perché non sei sposato, ti compiangono perché conosci solo amori di passaggio e mai il vero amore. Il mare, la solitudine, nessuno mi chiede se sono fidanzato. Né i miei compagni, né mia madre. Da quando sono innamorato di Querelle sono meno attaccato alla disciplina, il mio amore mi rende più tenero. Io amo Querelle più si intenerisce la mia parte femminile, la donna che è in me, perché…rimane soddisfatta."    "Non sono altro che desiderio. All'inizio solo meccanicamente, le mie mani disegnarono sul mio petto, due seni di donna, che sembravano innestati, ero felice. Più avanti lo feci ancora e ancora, ero felice, soddisfatto. Tolgo le mani e sono…soddisfatto."     

 **Querelle:**  

"Ti piace incularmi, vero?" 

Nono:  "Non è male, ma se dicessi che ho del tenero per te, mentirei. Non riuscirò mai a capire come ci si possa innamorare di un uomo" 

Querelle:  "Non mi innamorerò mai di un uomo. Mi lascio inculare solo perché mi piace"  Nono:  "Hai mai provato ad inculare qualcuno?" 

Querelle:  "No e neanche mi interessa" 

Nono:  "Però non ti dispiace se un altro incula te" 

Querelle:  "Certo, é così. Solo per divertimento, te l'ho detto. Nono non mi ama, ma so che sta nascendo qualcosa di nuovo dentro di me. Un sentimento che mi lega a Nono. Non ammetterei mai che Nono mi domina solo perché mi incula, ma non si può giocare ogni giorno lo stesso gioco senza alla fine rimanerne coinvolti e poi c'è anche Lysiane, la mia amicizia con te mi rende felice, per queste ragioni ho perso l'interesse di continuare i miei soliti giochi con Nono"   

 **Querelle** : 

"Mi dispiace che sia andata così, davvero, sei simpatico" 

Gil:  "Anche tu sai, ma ci rivedremo. Non ti dimenticherò mai" 

Querelle:  "Adesso dici così, ma la vita fa brutti scherzi, mi dimenticherai molto presto" 

Gil:  "No, amico mio, non succederà. Io non sono fatto così" 

Querelle:  "Sul serio, non mi dimenticherai?" 

Gil:  "Se ti dico di no, tu sai che è no" 

Querelle:  "Strano, siamo diventati buoni amici" 

Gil:  "Lo siamo stati subito, amici" 

Querelle:  "Spero che non ti succeda niente" 

Querelle e Gil si baciano.   

Voce narrante:

 In Querelle l'amicizia con Gil cresceva fino ai confini dell'amore. Come lui, Gil, aveva ucciso. Era un piccolo Querelle di fronte al quale Querelle serbava uno strano sentimento di rispetto e di curiosità, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un Querelle nascituro. Desiderava far l'amore con lui perché pensava che la sua tenerezza ne sarebbe uscita fortificata, perché si sarebbe maggiormente legato a Gil, a sua volta legandolo maggiormente a sé. Ma non sapeva da dove iniziare, essendo stato sempre inculato, non sapeva come si fa a inculare ad un uomo. Lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo. 

Querelle e Gil si baciano di nuovo. 

Querelle:  "Sei tenero lo sai?" 

Gil:  "Perché?" 

Querelle:   "Perché ti lasci baciare così, senza tante storie" 

Gil:  "Ma quali storie? Te l'ho detto, tu sei il mio amico" 

Querelle:   "Non ti dispiace allora" 

Gil: "no" 

Altro bacio. 

Querelle:  "Gil" 

 Gil:  "Si?" 

Querelle:  "Lo devi essere per tutto mio amico, sono stato chiaro?" 

Gil:  "Si" 

 Querelle: 

"Ti va?" 

 Gil: "Si"   

Voce narrante:

 In maniera confusa Querelle capì che l'amore é volontario, bisogna volerlo. Quando non si amano gli uomini, farsi inculare può dare piacere ma per incularli bisogna amarli, anche se solo per la durata dell'atto. Quindi per amare Gil, doveva rinunciare alla sua passività. Querelle ci provò.   

 Querelle:  "Amico mio, peccato che non possiamo restare semopre insieme" 

Gil:  "Ma ci rivedremo" 

Querelle:  "Stare insieme così ( lo abbraccia e gli tocca il culo **)** questo vorrei" 

Voce narrante:

 La visione della solitudine in cui il loro amore si era sviluppato, aumentò il suo amore per Gil. Querelle sentiva che era diventato tutto per lui. Il suo unico amico, tutta la sua famiglia. 

Querelle:  "Io non avevo mai amato un uomo. Tu sei il primo" 

Gil:   "É vero?" 

Querelle annuisce:  "É vero" 

  

 

 **Querelle trova il registratore del Tenente:**  

"Essere amato da Querelle sarebbe come essere amato da tutti i marinai di Francia, perché Querelle riunisce in sé tutte le loro virili e ingenue virtù. Se desidero l'autorità, questa mirabile forma che genere amore e paura, devo suscitare nel cuore dei marinai la capacità di sentirla. Dovranno amarmi, voglio essere il loro padre e ferirli. Li marchierò e loro mi odieranno, di fronte alla loro sofferenza, io resterò insensibile e sempre di più il mio essere sarà permeato da un sentimento di estremo potere. Dominata la mia pietà, mi sentirò forte e triste di fronte alla mia pietosa finzione. So che non abbandonerò mai Querelle, gli consacrerò tutta la mia vita.  Quando soffro non riesco a credere in Dio, nel dolore posso contare solo su me stesso, nella sventura ho sempre qualcun altro da ringraziare.

 

**Angolo di Sarandom**

Non c'era un modo adatto per finire il capitolo, quindi ho lasciato il film parlare. Ringrazio **Hoel** per avermi suggerito **Querelle de Brest**. La reazione iniziale di Dean è stata la mia appena iniziato il film, poi man mano che andava avanti, e dopo aver letto su Wikipedia, ne ho capito il senso. L'ho visto in due giorni perché è veramente lentino, non ho rivisto il finale – per scrivere i dialoghi l'ho rivisto e una terza non mi sembrava il caso, ero molto indietro con i capitoli, damn, quindi ho finito così, anche perché mi ha ricordato Dean ad inizio 13sima: "Quando soffro non riesco a credere in Dio, nel dolore posso contare solo su me stesso, nella sventura ho sempre qualcun altro da ringraziare".  

Come lei lo ha consigliato a me, io lo consiglio a voi 


	11. A new cupid

John sedeva al bordo del letto di Mary, le luci nella stanza creavano una bella atmosfera e, stranamente, nessuno dei due si sentiva strano all’idea di essere lì, insieme. In fondo si conoscevano da una vita, entrambi morti e resuscitati in un mondo che aveva sempre voluto troppo da loro. Il futuro che pian piano aveva rovinato la loro famiglia, adesso si stava ricostruendo intorno alle toppe sulle ferite.  
Mary aveva chiuso la porta alle sue spalle ed era rimasta appoggiata tenendo due bicchieri e una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s, John la guardò con un piccolo sorriso “Quello adesso non mi fa niente”  
“E come ti fa sentire?” domandò lei, raggiungendolo.  
“Doppiamente stronzo, in realtà”  
Mary versò due dita di liquido ambrato nei bicchieri, lasciando la bottiglia a terra e passandone uno a lui.  
Mary bevve subito e se ne versò dell’altro, ma lui aspettò.  
“Bevi” gli ordinò e il tono non era amichevole.  
John restò interdetto, poi guardò il bicchiere e fece come gli era stato detto. Mary riempì un altro giro per tutti e due.  
Ne seguì n altro dove John la guardò e bevvero insieme.  
“Mi è giunta voce di Mr. Ketch” disse lui.  
“Geloso?”  
John rise, John non rideva mai dopo aver bevuto, uno dei ricordi che più le facevano paura della persona che aveva tanto amato.  
“Non posso credere a ciò che hai fatto passare ai ragazzi”  
Il sorriso si spense “Neanche io”  
“Come hai-“  
John mostrò il suo bicchiere “Colpa di questo. Colpa del demone dagli occhi gialli. Colpa di quella maledetta sera….colpa mia che non sono riuscito a separare le cose”

Nell’altra stanza…

“Riesci a sentire?” domandò Dean.  
“Smettila. Non ti dirò mai cosa si stanno dicendo” disse Castiel, mentre continuava a leggere un libro, sdraiato sul suo letto.  
Dean sbuffò e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui con un tonfo che disturbò l’angelo.  
“Cosa leggi?”  
L’altro sospirò a bocca aperta “Lista di 99 problemi, Dean Winchester fa parte di ognuno”  
“ah ah, simpatico. Dai Cas, per favore” Castiel sentiva l’intensità degli occhi dell’altro sulla sua tempia, non solo per via della testa di Dean che premeva contro la sua spalla.  
Sospirò di nuovo e guardò il soffitto “Stanno…dando la colpa di tutti gli avvenimenti accaduti, ad entrambi”  
Dean seguì ogni movimento oculare riflessivo, su cosa dire e su come dirlo, dell’angelo fino a quando abbassò lo sguardo. Il libro era ancora in alto sorretto dalle mani, i gomiti saldi sul materasso. Ogni tanto dimenticava l’identità millenaria e potente dell’essenza che occupava quel corpo; soprattutto della pazienza che gli mostrava. “Hanno detto di amarsi, ancora, dopo tutti questi anni e…i vari contorni”  
Smise di ascoltare, chiuse il libro riponendolo sul comodino e si girò verso il cacciatore, Dean aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Castiel lo sentì, letteralmente, riflettere.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Vorrei” ammise Dean.  
“Sai che puoi, vero?”  
Dean si mosse pigramente, nascondendo la fronte nell’incavo del collo di Castiel. “Lo sono, qui”  
Castiel prese la mano di Dean e la strinse con la sua.


	12. White Bunker

Era la prima volta che il bunker era così pieno di gente, di atmosfera calda e accogliente, non solo per i riscaldamenti. Un primo natale da festeggiare insieme alla loro famiglia, la famiglia che erano riusciti a creare. Jody, le sue ragazze ed Eileen avevano trasformato quel posto freddo e isolato in qualcosa di nuovo e colorato, e la presenza della madre aveva riportato il senso di quella festa.

Luci di tutti i colori attaccate sul soffitto, le porte e gli scaffali delle librerie e in cucina, ghirlande di abete con fiocchi rossi e ghiande sulla porta d’entrata e delle loro stanze, un grande candelabro sul tavolo dove avrebbero cenato la sera di Natale e dall’altro lato l’enorme albero.

Avevano optato per uno verde finto, anche se cacciavano mostri, l’animo ecologista non si tocca. Alto quanto Sam e pieno di fili colorati, palline rosse, dorate e celesti, anch’esso contornato da luci.

“Non manca qualcosa?” disse Mary, con l’aria di averlo detto apposta.

Dean e Donna lo osservavano, da ogni lato, ogni pallina.  

“Puntale o angelo?” domandò Patience, che indossava un cappello di Babbo Natale, mentre sistemava un vassoio di biscotti sul tavolo e prendeva un bicchiere di latte. Con un fianco al tavolo, si girò verso gli altri.  

“Dobbiamo metterci sull’albero?” chiese Jack, confuso. 

“Questo” disse Sam, raggiungendoli con una scatola “Guarda cosa ho ritrovato, Dean, era nel cofano dell’Impala!” e mostrò una statuina. 

“Quella era - John, l’aveva comprato per la cameretta” disse Mary, prendendola “Ma non è adatta per l’albero, è un soprammobile” 

Dean frugò in uno degli scatoloni degli addobbi e tirò fuori qualcosa. “Possiamo trasformarlo” ci attaccò un filo blu e Sam lo aggiunse sul davanti dell’abete abbastanza in alto per fungere da puntale.

“Ora è completo” disse soddisfatto.

‘lo adoro ’ gli fece segno Eileen, strappandogli un sorrisetto.

“Ci sta bene” mormorò Castiel, spuntato dal nulla, era in cucina ad aiutare e Dean se lo ritrovò accanto. Si voltò e ritrovò il suo viso così vicino, gli osservò le labbra, poi gli occhi ancora a soffermarsi sul nuovo oggetto. Dean sbuffò una risata e si lisciò il mento “Sì, non è male”, poi la sua attenzione fu rubata da Claire, Kaia e Jack che avevano in mano delle birre e gliele prese al volo.

“Che intenzioni avete?”

“Divertirci?” fece la bionda.

“Ah ah”

“Me l’hai lasciata bere l’ultima volta” si difese Jack.

“Ah sì. Cos’è, il figlioccio preferito?” lo canzonò di nuovo Claire.

“Siete sorprendentemente simpatici e se ve lo dico io, è un gran complimento” disse Kaia. 

Claire le lanciò un’occhiata divertita e Jack non la smetteva di mostrare la sua felicità nel far parte di quel quadretto.

Dean, invece, stava ancora pensando a quella frase ed era lì impalato con le birre, Jack si alzò e gliele tolse lentamente. 

“Sì, va-va bene” si riprese il cacciatore, per poi girarsi ed optare per prendersene una tutta sua.

-

Si radunarono tutti intorno all’albero, aspettando la mezzanotte per aprire i regali, seduti a terra sopra dei cuscini. 

“Mi piace questa tua idea di aver accolto le ragazze” disse Mary a Jody, mentre osservavano i ragazzi leggere i nomi nei bigliettini e dividersi i doni.

“Dopo tutto quello che mi è accaduto, trovare prima Alex e poi Claire è stato un segno. Non dico divino, perché con tutto quello che succede… ma abbastanza segnante”

“Quindi Alex dai vampiri”

“Già. Claire, angeli”

“La prima ed unica volta che ho dovuto scegliere cosa fare con un demone… ha rovinato tutta la mia vita. Claire è stata molto coraggiosa”

“Perché ha incontrato Castiel. Non credo altri angeli avrebbero fatto per lei come ha scelto lui. Non so se sarebbe potuta andare diversamente. E’ strano sai, certe volte mi fermo a pensare ‘e se’…se i Winchester o se anche solo i mostri non esistessero … io dove sarei ora?” si domandò Jody, ad alta voce.

“Io sarei più vecchia, sicuramente” 

“Ecco, tu puoi approfittarne” disse Jody dandole una spallata amichevole.

“Senti chi parla, sei ancora una ragazzina!”

“Potrei farti un esorcismo”

“Due minuti a mezzanotte!” urlò Dean passandogli accanto e posando le mani sulle spalle di Jody “Mi fa piacere vedervi insieme, così” sussurrò a entrambe, le lasciò con un occhiolino e si sedette accanto a Donna e Jack, intenti ad assaggiare le ciambelle glassate portate da Eileen.

“3, 2…1!” Urlarono in coro e iniziarono a spacchettare.

 

- 

“No, no, no, Jack. Osserva il sottoscritto” Le giacche di pelle erano l’ennesimo punto debole di Dean, il colletto non si alza per nessun motivo.

“E il mio maglione natalizio?” chiese il ragazzo, indicando il maglione di Castiel, comprato qualche giorno prima per non doverlo sempre vedere con lo stesso completo e il trench.

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi “Scusa? Preferisci uno stupido maglione ed una giacca di pelle?”

“Ma è carino” insistette, sotto lo sguardo contrariato di Castiel. 

“Tu l’hai comprato e pensi sia stupido” domandò l’angelo, scettico.

Dean roteò gli occhi. “Quello puoi metterlo solo a Natale. Ti sfido ad andarci in giro d’estate”

“Non sudo, Dean”

Dean fece per dire qualcosa, ma rinunciò, circondato da occhi che li stavano osservando divertiti.

Donna disse qualcosa all’orecchio di Jody e Mary lo guardava incuriosita.

“Avete vinto, sei proprio il… figlio spirituale della tua… figura paterna” disse prendendoli in giro, cercando di dire giusta la linea genealogica, mentre tornava a sedersi.

“Perché non facciamo un giochino?” propose Donna. 

“Dove hai lasciato il triciclo?” domandò Sam divertito, girandosi. Claire e le altre risero. 

“Stai citando Saw?” domandò Jack. 

“Stai diventando un vero nerd” Sam gli fece il batti cinque. 

“Obbligo o verità?” disse ancora Donna, Jody rise sotto i baffi, accanto a lei. 

“Qui ci sarà bisogno dello zabaione corretto” detto così, Sam si alzò per andare a prenderlo ed Eileen gli diede una mano con i bicchieri ‘Quanto ne avete messo?’ fece segno a Dean.

“Non è colpa mia”

“Questa volta sono stato io” ammise il minore. 

-

Donna girò per prima la bottiglia, che si fermò davanti a Castiel “Allora, Obbligo o verità?”

“…verità”

“Iniziamo con cose semplici. Hai mai rubato?”

“Sì, la Colt”

“GIA'” Rispose stizzito Dean.

Fu il turno di Mary e la bottiglia si fermò davanti a Claire “Obbligo o verità?”

“Obbligo”

"Abbraccia la ragazza più simpatica della stanza per te" 

Claire ridacchiò, e subito dopo circondò le spalle di Kaia.  

"Razza di sorellastra degenere" finse di arrabbiarsi Alex, mente Kaia faceva un sorriso alla bionda. 

Patience girò la bottiglia e toccò a Eileen, che scelse verità.

"A che età hai dato il tuo primo bacio?" 

Lei fece un segno per il quattordici e Sam fece il finto geloso. 

Ad Eileen capitò Jack, con verità.

"Resto in tema, chi è la persona più importante per te in questa stanza?"  

Dean partì sicuro, modestia a parte, Cas nascose un sorrisino abbassando la testa. 

Jack sembrava un po' imbarazzato quando disse: "Sam..." 

Dean li guardò male, ma Castiel restò comunque felice. 

"Io lo sapevo, vieni dallo zio." Sam lo abbracciò, e scoppiò una risata generale. 

A Jody toccò fare la domanda a Dean, che scelse verità. 

"Okay, quando hai detto...il tuo primo ti amo?" 

"Uhm...l'ho usato solo...per mia madre" guardò Mary "Ma non credo sia quello che intendi"

"Non lo hai mai detto a nessuno?" Jody era stupita, Mary gli strinse una mano.

"Mai"

Castiel abbassò le palpebre, grattandosi il naso per poi tornare a seguire il gioco, intanto la bottiglia era stata girata di nuovo e Donna chiese a Castiel 

"Scegli obbligo o verità?"

"Verità." disse l'angelo. 

"Perfetto. Hai mai provato attrazione per qualcuno dello stesso sesso? " 

"Sì" rispose, senza pensarci troppo.

Dean si strozzò con lo zabaione che stava bevendo. 'Non pensavo lo avrebbe detto' disse Sam ad Eileen con il linguaggio dei segni.

"Di chi si tratta?" Domandò ancora Donna.

"La domanda non è una?" Chiese furbo.

"Mi hai beccata"

"Siamo angeli, per noi il sesso è irrilevante, sia di genere, che fisico" 

"Cose interessanti" disse Jody. 

Dean si riprese dal soffocamento e tornò a respirare dopo qualche secondo di apnea.


	13. Mistletoe

La mattina seguente avevano in programma una gita sulla neve. Erano tutti pronti con scarponi, vestiario invernale. Per vivere l’intera atmosfera, anche Castiel indossava guanti, sciarpa e cappello di lana rigorosamente blu, sempre scelti da Dean e il suo senso della moda.  
“C’è una cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta osservare, degli umani”  
“Oltre fare l’inquietante mentre dormivo?” chiese Dean con sopracciglio alzato.  
“Ti sorveglio e tu devi dormire” rispose confuso.  
“Vai avanti” Dean fece segno con la mano.  
L’espressione di Castiel divenne rilassata e contenta mentre guardava il ghiaccio e il soffice bianco a ricoprire il paesaggio “I pupazzi di neve”  
Dean sbatté le ciglia “Una creatura millenaria sbalordita dalle palle di neve...”  
“Tu ne hai mai fatti?”  
“A bizzeffe. Ma non abbiamo carote per i nasi” disse, prendendo dei ramoscelli per le braccia.  
“Non è un problema” fece Jack, mostrandone una nella mano.  
“Che c’è, hai anche imparato a rubare adesso?” accennò a Castiel.  
“Non me la farai passare liscia, vero?”  
“Voglio ricordarti che ce l’hanno squagliata” continuò a battibeccare mentre iniziava la base del pupazzo.  
Claire, poco più distante da loro, fece una palla di neve e la tirò alla schiena di Dean, che piegato per compattare la neve, cadde sul pupazzo.  
“CHI È-“ disse alzando la voce girandosi, e Claire sorrideva.  
“Lei” rispose Jack con nonchalance.  
“Non devi dirlo!” gli urlò lei contro, e intanto gli arrivò una palla sul giacchetto.  
Sam, che aveva visto la scena, ne tirò una a Castiel, mentre era tutto concentrato a finire la dannata opera. L’angelo rispose... tirandogli un pezzo - praticamente un sasso - di ghiaccio che Sam riuscì a schivare.  
Eileen ne tirò una alle ragazze ed iniziò una vera guerra di palle di neve, maschi contro femmine. Cas, Jack, Dean e Sam ci misero poco a retrocedere e nascondersi dietro una roccia.  
“Non è che potete far nevicare?” chiese agli angeli.  
Castiel fece segno di no.  
“Non sono mica Tempesta” rispose Jack.  
“Sempre meglio, sempre meglio” commentò la sua nerdaggine, Sam.  
Continuava ad arrivare neve e restarono lì almeno cinque minuti, Dean si sistemò per bene, stringendosi nel cappotto e usando Castiel come cuscino al suo fianco; Jack li osservò sorridendo e ad un certo punto fu colpito dal silenzio.  
“Hanno smesso” notò.  
Aspettarono per muoversi, ma furono presi da un’imboscata di abbracci alle loro spalle.  
Eileen si tuffò su Sam e risero, Claire su Castiel “Mi sei mancato”, Mary con Dean, tutte le altre da Jack, che dopo aver restituito il gesto, domandò “Che succede?” quasi preoccupato.  
“Niente, ci sembrava il momento perfetto per essere smielati” rispose Jody.  
“Mi dispiace non esserci visti più” disse Castiel con ancora Claire tra le braccia.  
“Mi hanno detto tutto” Lo guardò. “Come te la passi?”  
“Meglio. Tu?”  
“Sono quasi diventata un lupo mannaro... cacciatrice a tutti gli effetti ormai”  
“Sei in gamba… ma non fare l’eroina, okay?”  
Sciolse l’abbraccio. “Beh, ma tanto non ci sei tu a proteggermi?” domandò scherzosamente, dandogli una gomitata.  
Castiel sorrise: “Sempre”  
“Dagli retta” si intromise Dean, che li stava seguendo con Mary.  
Claire si portò due dita sulla fronte: “Signor sì, signore”  
“Chi vuole della cioccolata calda?” domandò Mary. Tutti la guardarono come avessero visto un fantasma - nel vero senso della parola - quali cacciatori?  
“Sorpresa!” disse lei, mentre apriva la sacca che si era portata dietro con due thermos e diverse tazze.  
“Questo sì che è un regalo di Natale” fece Patience.  
Eileen raggiunse l’Impala e prese qualcosa dalla sua borsa: “Panna e marshmallow” disse.  
Sam la raggiunse, prendendola in un abbraccio “Due persone fantastiche” commentò, prima di baciarla.  
Eileen rispose al bacio, Jody le tolse ciò che aveva nelle mani così lei poté passarle tra i capelli di Sam e il suo collo, tutti applaudirono e Mary vide il suo bambino felice.  
‘Buon Natale’ le disse lui con il linguaggio dei segni, e lei gli stampò un altro bacio sulle labbra.  
Dean aspettava quel momento da parecchio, ricordava tutte le volte che si chiamavano su Skype, e gli facevano tenerezza. Quella tenerezza che continuò a sentire nel petto e che lo riscaldò così tanto dal pensare di poter… si sfregò una mano e raggiunse il trench di Castiel, ma si fermò. Sentì l’altro voltarsi verso di lui.   
Mary, anche se coperta da quell’omone che si ritrovava tra le braccia in quel momento - Sam e i suoi due metri d’altezza - notò il gesto del figlio maggiore e più o meno tutta la scenetta. Non aveva idea se l’avesse vista davvero, ma nel dubbio gli rivolse un’espressione serena, al contempo curiosa e felice.  
Dean si allontanò dall’amico, approfittando della situazione per congratularsi con il fratello. Jody scattò una foto a loro quattro, Dean si voltò perché non vedeva l’angelo con loro. Castiel era rimasto indietro ad aggiungere i suoi indumenti invernali al pupazzo. Il cacciatore si accigliò, ma poi lo vide raggiungerli.  
“Castiel! Vieni anche tu nella foto. Ne voglio una con noi quattro” disse Jack, prendendolo per una manica e posizionandolo al centro.

-

Tornarono al bunker, e Sam dovette ammettere a se stesso che era andata meglio di come se l’era immaginata.

  
Dean era leggermente preoccupato, ma non lo dava a vedere; scese le scalette e intanto ripensava al momento di poco prima.  
Ne aveva avuto voglia, tanta, di tagliare la testa al toro e… quel film lo aveva rovinato, non aveva fatto altro che pensarci. Quella scena in cui Querelle dichiara di essersi innamorato di Gil, di un uomo per la prima volta e continuava a chiamarlo amico perché... era di quello che si trattava, lo sarebbero rimasti per sempre.  
Castiel lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre, anche se con i loro momenti soli... ma perché continuare a nasconderlo a chi voleva bene, a chi amava? Per Querelle non era un problema ammetterlo, non doveva esserlo neanche per lui.  
Dannato Crowley.  
Mary lo aveva visto? Era con questo pensiero che Dean era tornato a casa, mentre Castiel era in macchina di Jody.  
Appena entrati nella sala, la sua attenzione fu catturata dal soffitto. Sì, sul soffitto era attaccato qualcosa che prima di uscire non aveva visto.  
“Sam…?” domandò.  
“Shh. Volevo farlo qui, ma mi ha…stravolto i piani” disse ridendo.  
“Qualcuno che ti tiene testa”  
“Ne vivrò delle belle, non vedo l’ora”  
“Anche io per voi” affermò Dean.  
“Lo so”   
Dean sospirò, un po’ dell’apprensione che si portava dietro lo lasciò in pace.  
“Beh potresti…”  
“Sam, io…”  
“No, no, hai ragione. Non sono affari miei”  
“Non voglio le cose cambino” ammise.  
“Non cambierà nulla. Guarda me e Eileen, domani torneremo ad essere due amici, due colleghi... ricordi? Qualcuno che conosca e capisca la tua vita”

  
In quel momento, Castiel scese le scale e fu trasportato nei ricordi di ogni volta che aveva visto l’angelo tornare. Tornare a casa.  
L’ultima volta era stata la peggiore, Dean era stato così fottutamente preoccupato e lui aveva sceso le scale come nulla fosse successo.  
Era felice quando lui c’era e miserabile quando se ne andava per i fatti suoi.  
Non si accorse che si era avvicinato con Jack accanto ed entrambi stavano guardando su.

  
“Cos’è?” domandò Castiel, piegando la testa di lato, come suo solito.  
“Vischio” rispose pronto il ragazzo “ È tradizione e porta fortuna baciarsi sotto il vischio. Sam lo aveva sistemato prima di uscire per fare una sorpresa a Eileen”

  
Sam tornò con la sua ragazza, le fece fare una giravolta e, proprio sotto il vischio, condivisero un altro piccolo bacio.

Questa volta tutti applaudirono, ma Dean era troppo intento ad osservare quegli occhi blu. Accadde in un secondo, non volle rifletterci troppo su, ormai nella sua testa era già fatta.   
Questa volta afferrò la manica del trench, Castiel era ancora preso dalla scenetta, ma si ritrovò Dean davanti a fissarlo.

Gli ci vollero un paio di secondi a capire le sue intenzioni e non riusciva a crederci. Dimenticò il Dean burbero che lo prendeva in giro e lo ignorava. Gli aveva accennato di un’e-mail di Crowley il giorno prima di Natale, ma lui non aveva voluto saperne il contenuto; non aveva ancora ben accettato quel loro legame, e adesso neanche si domandò più cosa gli avesse lasciato.

  
Il cacciatore si avvicinò al viso dell’angelo, occhi fissi sulle sue labbra, li chiuse e finalmente riuscì a sentire quanto fossero soffici quelle dell’angelo dopo il burro di cacao al miele che gli aveva preso.  
Cazzo.  
Gli si azzerò il cervello e non aveva intenzione di staccarsi, ma dovette farlo dopo un po', perché i polmoni lo avvertirono.  
Non si staccò del tutto, i loro nasi continuarono a toccarsi.  
“Dean”  
“Mh?”  
“Non dovevi farlo” disse tranquillo, Castiel.  
“Volevo.” mormorò l'altro, con il cuore a mille e la consapevolezza che avevano tutti gli occhi su di loro.


	14. Abraxas

Era una giornata scura e il vento fischiava sulle pareti del Bunker che al suo interno era molto silenzioso. L’unica luce accesa era quella biblioteca, nella quale Sam faceva finta di ascoltare un podcast al computer.  
Nella sua stanza Dean era al buio, sdraiato sulle coperte e a pancia in su con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto nero. L’unico rumore percettibile per lui era il suo stesso respiro, ed i soli movimenti erano quelli della sua gabbia toracica che alzava ed abbassava le sue mani posate sullo stomaco, e il moto del petto di Castiel al suo fianco che gli sfiorava il braccio.  
Era così dal giorno prima, tutti quanti erano in quelle condizioni, un po' come se fossero in modalità standby. Dean non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quegli occhi che lo osservavano.

  
_'Dovete andarvene. Me ne occupo io, non è un problema che vi riguarda... voi andate’_

  
Dean socchiuse gli occhi cerchiati e si passò una mano sulla fronte, tentando di metabolizzare quelle immagini per l'ennesima volta.   
“Non hai dormito.” notò Castiel, parlando per la prima volta dopo quella che parve un’infinità di tempo. La sua voce roca ma familiare lo risvegliò dalla sua trance.   
“Che acuta osservazione, Cas” rispose burbero il biondo, mentre riprese a strofinarsi gli occhi, “Scusa” si riprese subito.   
Dopo un piccolo silenzio l’angelo domandò “Hai pensato a come occupartene?”   
“Non ho neanche idea di cosa dovrei pensare” ammise il cacciatore e si mise a sedere sul materasso, sollevandosi sui gomiti con un sospiro.   
Scese dal letto. “Dove vai?” domandò ancora Castiel.  
Dean non rispose e si avviò verso la cucina.   
“Dean” fece Sam vedendo il fratello in corridoio, e lo raggiunse. “Non hai dormito?” L’altro si girò e vedendo gli occhi spiritati del minore replicò: “Neanche tu, vedo”  
Sam rimase un attimo a bocca semiaperta, poi assentì e si preparò per dire qualcosa: “Quello che-“  
“Lo so” Dean lo interruppe e mise la caffettiera sul fuoco.   
“Dobbiamo dirlo a-“   
“Sam, lo so” disse nervoso, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo da lavoro della cucina.  
Ci fu una pausa durante la quale Dean stette ad osservare le minuscole fiammelle blu.   
“Per te come è stato? Io credo di averlo visto... diverso e non solo perché-“ Sam si accigliò mentre parlava e lasciò cadere la frase.   
Dean non rispose, ma iniziò a fissare le mattonelle davanti a lui e si ritrovò al pomeriggio prima.

 

**Ventiquattro ore pima.**

Era un semplice caso di riscatto di un patto: uccidere un segugio, trovare il demone e fargli fare la stessa fine. Era andato tutto secondo i piani; Mary e Castiel erano rimasti fuori dalla casa abbandonata, per evitare sorprese, dove avevano fatto il rituale per evocarlo. Sapevano il nome del demone, Abraxas, ma non conoscevano il suo aspetto. Non appena tutto fu pronto, non rimase che attendere.   
Al suo arrivo, restarono paralizzati ad osservare la figura apparsa.   
La stanza si fece fredda, e tutto si fermò. Anche il demone li fissava, con le stesse emozioni contrastanti negli occhi.   
“Sam... Dean...” sussurrò il demone, sollevando di poco un braccio. Quella voce. Non la sentivano da troppo tempo, ma non avrebbero mai potuto dimenticarsene. Ebbe un effetto doloroso su entrambi.   
“Abraxas... d-dove hai preso quel corpo?” domandò Sam, cercando di ritrovare lucidità.   
Abraxas si ricompose e chiuse gli occhi “È mio...” Tornò a guardarli, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.   
“No. Non può essere” disse Dean, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce calma.   
“Lui è morto da troppi anni per poter essere vero, non avresti potuto” continuò Sam.   
“Sono morto da undici anni sulla Terra” rispose il demone.   
“Non fare questi giochetti, non rubargli-“ Dean si passò una mano sul mento, azzittendosi.   
“So che sei stato all’Inferno, Dean. So cosa hai passato e so come sei tornato. Sono durato solo poco più di te”   
Dean lo fissò, ancora non voleva credergli. Gli tremavano le mani.   
Abraxas si rivolse a Sam: “So anche di Lucifero”   
“E se sai tutte queste cose, perché non ci hai aiutati?” replicò il più giovane, visibilmente arrabbiato.   
“Non pensavo mi avreste voluto”   
“Stronzate” disse veemente Dean.   
“Chi sei!?” urlò Sam.   
“Sono io! Il demone... per cui lavoro è ossessionato dai corpi originali, è riuscito a ricompormi ed eccomi qui. Sono io, sono John. John Winchester.”   
“Tu che lavori per un damone, come no” disse Dean, scettico.   
“Quel tono spavaldo... sei sempre lo stesso. Ho ceduto, va bene? Sai benissimo come è quel posto. Questo demone…Crowley, mi ha affidato-“   
I fratelli trasalirono. “Crowley?”  
“Già”   
“Quindi lui sapeva?” domandò Dean.   
“Avevamo un accordo. Lui non avrebbe mai detto nulla su di me a voi e io mi sarei occupato dei suoi affari, con un altro demone, colui che mi ha ridato il corpo”  
“Non mi sembra un accordo dove ci avrebbe ricavato qualcosa”   
“Sapeva sarebbe morto e che si sarebbe perso la vostra reazione, se la starà ridendo adesso” Si aggiunse la voce alle loro. Tutti si girarono verso Castiel. “Ci stavate mettendo troppo” spiegò.   
“Stai ancora con loro” constatò il demone, con un sorriso sghembo.   
“Dicci che non è lui” disse Dean a Cas.   
L'angelo si avvicinò ad Abraxas, muovendo qualche passo lento e cauto.   
“E’ vero che voi angeli siete affascinanti” commentò il demone, osservando ogni centimetro dell’altro.   
“Non posso dire lo stesso di voi” affermò Castiel, poi toccò con le dita la sua fronte e poco dopo si girò, l'espressione grave. Lo sguardo blu corse sui fratelli, e si posò sugli occhi di Dean. “E’ lui."  
Lo vide cambiare cera in un istante.   
"È vostro padre”


	15. Something old, something new, something black

**Sam’s pov – dopo/nel mentre il capitolo di Dean**

  
Aveva terminato la formula in latino, adesso non gli restava che aspettare. Dean era aspettava, accanto a lui, con una angel blade, mentre Sam con il coltello di Ruby. Finalmente apparì e nello stesso momento Sam capì che tutto era andato troppo secondo i piani per poter avere quella fine. Con la descrizione del tizio era ovvio non ci avessero pensato ed aveva un portamento completamento diverso, adesso. Sam restò con un misto di emozioni da farlo crollare di nuovo. Dopo tutte le cose che stavano passando, anche questa?  
Castiel gli aveva dato la conferma, ma come potevano andare avanti adesso? Avevano anche un uomo da salvare, il motivo principale per cui si trovavano lì era uccidere il demone e dare qualche anno in più a quel tizio, invece no, doveva tornare il loro defunto padre in veste di demone.  
“Non potete restare qui”  
Sentirono la terra tremare e anche Castiel avvertì qualcosa. “demoni”  
“Un’orda, sono qui per me” disse John.  
“Dicci perché” disse in tono fermo, il fratello.  
“Sono uno dei pochi che era ancora fedele a Crowley, non so se sapete quanto poco fosse di tendenza”  
Sam sbuffò divertito, per poi guardarlo “Vedi di tornare…vivo, al bunker” riuscì a sentire lo sguardo di fuoco di Dean verso la sua direzione. “Dean?”  
“Dovete andarvene. Me ne occupo io, non è un problema che vi riguarda... voi andate”  
“Al bunker” fece Dean e John annuì.  
Sam si svegliò di colpo nel suo letto, mentre abbracciava un cuscino, era leggermente sudato e il sonno era scomparso, optò per alzarsi e andare a prepararsi una camomilla. Nel tragitto verso la cucina sentì delle voci dalla camera di Dean, restò per qualche minuto lì davanti, con una strana sensazione portandosi una mano sul petto; avrebbe tanto voluto poterne parlare anche lui…quindi tornò in camera a prendere il portatile, sperando che Eileen fosse sveglia.

**Il giorno dopo**

  
Dean aveva finalmente il suo caffè tra le mani “Dov’è la mamma?”  
Sam si guardò in torno “Non lo so, veramente”  
Mentre stava per mandare giù un sorso, sentì un movimento, un po’ come quando Castiel volava via; ma questo era più silenzioso.   
John apparve in bella mostra, accanto il tavolo della sala comune, Sam si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, sperando che Mary non fosse nelle vicinanze. Dean si sbrodolò, facendo quasi cadere la tazza. “Che diavolo- ci fai qui!”  
Il demone li guardò divertito, sembrava completamente diverso, negli atteggiamenti del giorno prima. “Mi avete detto voi di passare”  
“Non così! Potrebbe ved-” Dean si morse la lingua.  
John si accigliò “Chi?”  
Dean abbassò la testa, ma dei passi fecero girare tutti e tre verso l’arco d’entrata, Mary li raggiunse mentre teneva un libro aperto e leggeva “Ragazzi, ma-“ alzò lo sguardo e il libro cadde.

Dean e Sam si dileguarono in camera di Castiel, la più vicina in linea d’aria a quella scena assurda che avevano appena lasciato compiersi.  
“Dean, stai dando di matto” fece Sam, a braccia conserte con la schiena alla porta.  
“Anche tu dovresti preoccuparti” disse indicando la porta.  
Castiel se ne stava seduto, con una mano sulla fronte a domandarsi chi glielo avesse fatto fare di incastrarsi in questa situazione. Chiuse gli occhi e disse “Dean”  
L’altro si girò.  
“E’ tuo padre, sia dentro che fuori, cosa vuoi possa capitarle” continuò Castiel.  
“E’ un demone”  
“Anche tu lo sei stato” gli fece ricordare.  
“Sam, digli qualcosa!”   
Ma Sam se ne stava nel suo angoletto, pensando bene alle parole di Castiel, a quando aveva osservato John e Mary nella stessa stanza; non li aveva mai visti.  
“Sam?”  
“Credo abbia ragione” fece spallucce “E’ un’opportunità, una nuova possibilità….ne abbiamo avute tante, di recente”  
Dean si sfregò gli occhi una mano.  
“Dean” Castiel si alzò. “Guardami”   
Dean riapri gli occhi e la sua intera visuale era occupata dall’angelo. “Ti fidi di me?”  
Dean non rispose, restò solo a fissarlo.  
“Ricordi che posso sapere quando le persone mentono? O se hanno secondi fini?”  
Il biondo sospirò “Già” con le mani sui fianchi, si sporse verso il fratello, dietro l’angelo “A te sta bene quindi?”  
“Sì”  
Dean alzò le spalle e allargò le braccia “Va bene, allora”  
Castiel sorrise lievemente, si avvicinò a lui e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Oh no! Non resterò ad assistere a questo” Disse Sam, con le mani in alto ridendo ed uscendo dalla stanza.  
Un Dean divertito lo guardò mentre se ne andava, Castiel sorrise sotto i baffi.

 

 

 

**Angolo di Sarandom**

John è alquanto Negan, I know.

Il titolo è molto Doctor Who, I know.

Il bacino l'ho aggiunto adesso, I know.


End file.
